Lovers
by chivasdiva
Summary: My name is Rin. I was given an ancient book that caught my eye for my birthday.It was fabulous, just what I expected about its amazing story about the Shikon Jewel.But what i didn't expect was to get sucked into the book...and meet the guy of my dreams.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story! Maybe at a later stage I will create some new people but not just yet, I'm just getting started. :)

A/N: hello, this is my first story here, hope you like it. :) However, I intend to change the story a bit. Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

My name is Rin Matori, I'm going to turn 21 tomorrow. Isn't it so exciting, it's like I'm finally an adult, although I may not act or think like one sometimes. But what's the point of always being all uptight, I had hard times before, I definitely know how it feels to wallow in self pity, but I thought through everything.

All that has happened to me are lessons learnt, there may be scars from experiences, but what matters is I've been there, done that, and I'm stronger than most people.

I was an only child, and I loved it. No fighting or arguing with siblings, I heard all kinds of scary stories about these people whom you share blood with. They scream till your ear drums burst, making you their punching bag is their hobby, and some of the younger ones _bite_ you to get what they want. Downright frightening.

My parents died in a fire, I was the only survivor. My neighbor's kid was a nasty prankster, I heard a lot about him at school so I steered clear, but he forced my friend to be his girlfriend, so I had no choice but to stand up to him, I mean, I can't call myself a friend if I don't even try to defend her. That was how I offended him.

To take revenge on me for being in the way, he tried to burn my father's prized garden by the porch. Stupidity is his name, he dropped the match and **_boom_**, you get a flaming garden and it the fire just kept on going. My mum and I were taking an afternoon nap, and my father was by the backyard raking leaves, we didn't notice until we felt the heat and smelt the smoke.

My father carried me out first, but my mother's body had always been weak and she'd fainted from the fumes, my dad ran back in to save her and that was it, a beam trapped them and they never got out. I remember vividly all that happened, though I accepted the fact that my parents were no longer there to care for me, to love me, I'd never forgive who started this, the person who made me lose it all.

My grandparents took me in, they were really nice. It was a consolation, they were not the kind of old people who likes to snap and complain endlessly, or scold you just because you're young and they need their cane.

I love my grandparents, they were my purpose of living now. My grandmother always smelled of lavender, she loved flowers, the whole house was filled with their fragrance, while my grandfather smelled of wood, he loved carving. He could sit there for hours scraping away wood and the result was always beautiful, it looked flawless.

I have a squirrel one on my bedside table; it looks very real, really, like its going to steal your acorn. My grandfather and I always laugh at this.

The problem is, I don't have any close friends, only the ones who you walk pass and say hi and bye. That's it, it's just my nature. I spend all my time with my grandparents and in the lovely bookshop that I make an effort to go to everyday.

I love reading books, they are my absolute best friends. My favourites are the myths and legends of feudal Japan, I started ever since I chose a book from my grandma's book collection.

Grandma noticed my interest and brought me to this queer but cozy shop that specialized in ancient books. I would spend most of my weekends with my nose buried in dusty books, books with torn pages and faded ink, and I loved it.

I was fascinated with the way things were back then, the wars fought then could be compared to the busy life in the modern days, and the busy village compared to the bustling city.

But, I would take the wars and villages anytime. People thought I was weird, and it was not surprising to hear people say that I did not seem to belong in this world. They would say, who in the right frame of mind would not spend time drooling over hunky guys or hot chicks in movie theatres, instead, wasting precious moments on rotting books. I couldn't care less what people said though, it was normal to indulge in what you like, and different people have different interests, just because I was different, I was labeled weird.

The owner of Mytho Books was Kaede, nice old lady Kaede. She knows me very well, since I have been entering the door of her shop since a decade ago, I was the only customer to be invited to tea with her. We would chat and I could tell her anything and everything, it was like she was a grandmother to me too.

In the midst of our talk however, whenever I told her about peoples' attitudes towards me, she'd say, "Maybe you don't belong here…" This statement was always accompanied with a smile, the ones that seem to say _I know a secret that you don't._

Tomorrow was my birthday and I decided I would treat myself to an extra long day with Kaede and my beloved books.

However, when I stepped into the shop today, a funny shudder ran through my body. It wasn't unpleasant or anything, indescribable actually, just funny, and sort of weird. I frowned to myself but everything was forgotten the minute Kaede pulled me into a nice warm hug.

"Hi Kaede, I'm going to stay a little longer today, you don't mind that you may have to keep the shop open today do you?"

"No, definitely not. Anything for you."

I started from the back of the shop, browsing through titles and covers. The time ticked by, and soon it was dark, I was on the last shelf for the day when a book caught my eye. It was a hardcover book, but its cover was spectacular. It had embossed words that said, "The Shikon Tale", an old book as it was printed in only black and white, but when I opened it, the words looked as if they had been printed just weeks ago. The ink was dark and bold and its pages were perfect. I was about to inspect it some more when Kaede warned me that it was getting dark and the roads to my house was a little deserted.

I headed to the cashier, "Kaede, this book. It's evidently old, but why are the pages still so intact, the ink not a hint of age at all? I think I would like to purchase it, it has definitely piqued my interests."

"You may have it, take it as my way of wishing you happy birthday. This book may hold many secrets, hidden truths that may have been distorted through the years, read it well."

With that, she smiled that conspirator smile of hers. I went back home and my grandparents and I celebrated with a delicious feast of my favorite food and my favorite cake, Tiramisu.

That night, happy and sated, I got ready to go to bed. Dressed in my pajamas, I tucked myself under covers and took the book I had been longing to read. I was still a bit overwhelmed by the elaborate and intricate designs that filled the cover page, awed and excited, I read about the story of Inuyasha and his friends on the quest for the Shikon Jewel. I was having a relaxing time flipping the pages when I saw a picture of a handsome guy. He had pointy ears and stripes on his cheeks, his long flowing hair and eyes that were full of expression mesmerized me.

Hurriedly, I looked for information about him;

Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands

Full Dog Youkai

His half brother: Inuyasha

But what caught my attention the most was a poem that was boxed up beside his introduction;

Forever I will spend with you

In eternity we will be inseparable

New lives to be created

Dearest love you are here with me

Miles away you even further stay

Even time frames won't keep me away

I could not help it but recite the poem out loud, to hear how it would sound. The words seemed to shimmer as I spoke them, and at the exact moment that I read the last word, I was engulfed in a bright light and the pages seemed to suck me into the book…

* * *

A/N: Hey, how was it? I really have to know, this is my first time writing a fan fic, I'm just so excited I can't even sit still. My mom sayd I'm acting absolutely loopy, but i just can't seem to control myself. I am very anxiously waiting for your messages so please please pleasereview before she sends me to the insane asylum! Thanks! hugs and kisses 


	2. Chapter 2 Fallen

Chapter 2: Fallen

Rin felt like she was flung down from the sky, when in fact she was falling from a ceiling that had magically opened. She fell through a distance of blinding light, then a depth of darkness suddenly engulfed.

Eventually, Rin felt herself slow down, she was floating now, softly gliding through the thick air that permeated the fragrance of a lush forest. It was amazing...wait… A FOREST!

Everything was happening so fast, one moment she was falling, then floating and now back to plunging at the speed of light to her death of an unnatural cause. Bracing herself for intense pain, she pinched her eyes shut; but instead of landing in a heap of broken bones, she landed on something solid but soft and warm.

She lay there for a moment before her landing jerked and she was pushed upright, opening her eyes, she saw a wall of slightly tanned skin and toned muscles on a chest with delicious looking abs stood out…

Inching her gaze, she finally focused on the face and let out a breathy gasp. It was amazing, this guy was as handsome as he was elegant, and accompanying that irresistible face and body was a sense of mystery and danger.

Rin was looking forward to having a good time with her new book but never in her wildest dreams did she ever think what had her labeled her 'weird' brought her to treasures like these.

Staring harder at the body lying under her, Rin saw it was covered by bruises that she had not noticed before.

* * *

_Sesshomaru's POV:_

_I had locked myself in the room to recuperate, my bruises should be gone by morning, I am after all, a full dog demon._

_M y uncle gets his way now by beating me up, but I am still the heir, I will end his life eventually when I come of age, I will be Lord of the Western Lands._

_I was sleeping, when something soft dropped hard on me. It hurt like hell._

_I looked up and saw this girl wearing some weird clothes, she kept staring at me, until I flipped her off me._

_Then she scrambled up and shouted at me! I am the heir to the Western Lands, how dare she behave so audaciously. She's going to be in trouble when I am able to move freely again._

_She back to staring at me, what…am I some kind of specimen to be examined. Stupid human._

_I shouted at her, "What are you staring at?"_

_And her reply shocked me, "Are you hurt? You're covered in bruises." Nobody had asked me questions out of concern, only wanting to find out the progress of my training as heir, or wanting me to own up to something I didn't do._

_Now it was my turn to stare at her._

"_Who are you? What are you doing here? You are not a servant here, what is your motive for invading the Western Lands? How dare you come into the heir's room!"_

"_Woah, one at a time. I don't know how I got here, I was reading a book, there was poem and when I read it out loud, it started glowing and then I was falling, until I landed onto you. I mean no harm, I'm sorry if I offended you somehow, but would you mind letting me stay for the night before I try to find my way home?"_

"_You can serve me while you are here as a means of payment. I am injured and I need help getting around for today."_

"_Sure, may I ask another question?"_

"_You are already doing exactly that."_

"_Oh, are you really a youkai?"_

"_Yes, why do you look so amazed?"_

"_I've never seen a demon in my life, this is so cool. These ears, the markings and claws! I've only read these in books, I can't believe I am really seeing this!"_

_She touched my ears and started stroking them, and for some odd reason, I had the urge to growl, in a purring sort of way. I've never felt such tenderness before, its so soothing. I was becoming sleepy and I while she caressed me, I have no idea why I allowed her to be so bold, I have never permitted anyone to touch me this way, but it lulled me unknowingly into sleep._

Next day…

Something was pressed against me and it kept blowing warm air into my neck, it was ticklish but somehow I never wanted it to stop.

A/N: A chapter done. A notice to readers is that i intend to insert quite a few twists, most likely unexpected, and hopefully interesting to all of you, so read on to find out! Thanks all and don't forget to review pleasw, i have not received anything yet anndreally really hope that i could get some response. Thanks once again. :):)


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Sick

Chapter 3: I'm Sick.

Sesshomaru woke up feeling refreshed and totally forgetting that Rin had ever appeared, instead thinking it was a dream.

All these changed when Rin carried a tray of food into the room.

"YOU!" He glared at her.

"I brought you breakfast, hope you like it. Your kitchen staff were quite reluctant to let me touch anything."

"I don't need food like you humans do." Sesshomaru sneered.

"Oh, I see. Sorry to offend you." Rin's smile abruptly disappeared, her cheery mood fallen.

"What are you still doing here? Weren't you supposed to leave already?"

By this time, Rin was feeling so indignant that her anger started building.

_Why that pompous prick! I make him breakfast and he talks to me in this mocking tone anddemanding me to leave, how rude…and right in the morning too!_

"Fine! Have it your way. I don't even know how people stand _you_!" Rin whirled around to leave, but what she didn't know was that she had hit a raw nerve.

Sesshomaru had never felt accepted, even in his own home. His uncle treated him like the occasional play thing, hitting him when drunk and scolding him when he was angry. His school mates hating for the heir that he was and shunned him. Sess felt that there was no place in the world that was meant for him, a place that he could call 'his'.

Stalking Rin to the door, he pulled her arm and turned her around forcefully.

"You have no right to talk to me in this tone, I am to be the Lord of these lands once I come of agein a decade and you will learn to respect me!"

"I will not, not until you earn it!"

Their shouting match soon took a turn and they started insulting each other.

"Stupid!"

"Wench!"

"Idiot!"

"Bitch!"

However, in the middle of their argument, Rin suddenly started feeling lightheaded, and a painful thumping began pounding her temples.

"That's it, I've had enough. I'm leaving!" Rin made a show of whirling around only to meet darkness when her knees buckled under her.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV 

I didn't know arguing tired you out, Rin is pale and sweating, I wonder what is wrong with her.

Should I stop and order her to lie down? No! I am not soft-hearted, I cannot show any weakness and that includes sympathy.

Rin finally decided to end this immature quarrelling, about time…

"I'm leaving…" I wanted to shout good riddance at her but as soon as she turned around, she collapsed.

Thanks to my advanced youkai skills, I caught her before she fell. She feels so hot, must be running a fever.

"Youru, bring her to the guestroom next to mine and tend to her. Use whatever medicines you need to get rid of that fever of hers. I'll be back in the evening after my lessons and training."

Although he knew Youru was a very reliable and responsible person and Rin was safe in her hands, he couldn't help but be distracted from his lessons, back to thoughts of her and their heated argument, she definitely proved that she was a spitfire when angry…and cute too.

Wait…_cute?_ What the hell is wrong with me?

end of Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

Trying to shake the thoughts of her away from his mind, he took a walk in the gardens. 

"Why…if it isn't the _mighty_ _heir_ that has come to grace us with his presense."

"Shut your mouth Suskio, you really don't want to continue contaminating the air around here."

"Why you little brat, you don't know what's good for you and now you're in trouble. Boys, get him."

Six menacing looking boys stepped forward while Suskio just crossed his arms and stood there with a smug face, smirking.

The fight was no ordinary fight, youkai had special powers, fire, ice, thunder and Sesshomaru was outnumbered. But resisting till the end, he managed to knock most of them down, quite severely injured.

The fight however ended abruptly when somebody crept up behind Sesshomaru and slashed him.

Sesshomaru used his cloud to float back to his chambers, where he saw Rin who looked frail. Falling on the bed, his blood seeped through the sheets. His body felt the many lacerations and bruises on his skin, and the pain overwhelmed him, starting to tremble, he tired to calm his nerves, but he knew he was loosing.

Rin felt the bed sink with weight and groggily opened her eyes only to find Sesshomaru half unconscious. Gasping at the situation, she shakily stood up and rushed to the bath area, getting basins, water and towels.

By the time she went back, Sesshomaru was clamoring with cold sweat. Hurriedly she removed his top and rolled up his pants and started wiping away the blood and perspiration.

Half conscious and groaning, Sesshomaru tried to get away from the thing that kept pressing against his wounds and stung.

Rin attempted to steady him but he kept shifting his body away, exasperated, she climbed beside him and lifted his body over hers.

She stroked his forehead, sweeping his fringe away from his eyes that were clenched shut.

"Its okay, it okay. I'll take care of you, relax…" She soothed.

She took the towel again and gently swept it across his skin, and this time he was breathing easily and did not struggle at all.

After he was clean and settled, Rin gave a deep sigh of relief and slipped under the covers with Sesshomaru, exhausted after the ordeal, she drifted off to sleep.

During their sleep, Sesshomaru shifted to lie his head on Rin's chest and his arm encircling her waist.

Suddenly, a faint white light glowed around the both of them, as if creating a protecting barrier.

Within this sheen of light, Sesshomaru's wounds closed and his bruises faded...

A/N: Hello, I would like to clarify a few things here concerning the characters. This story will contain characters from Inuyasha only for now because I haven't decided to add any new characters of my own. I am aware of Rin being a character in Inuyasha already, it is not one of my own characters, none of mine have even been invented yet.

Another thing is, this story going to involve going back and forth to feudal era. That's about it, thank you for reading:):) And don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4 My Mate

Chapter 4: My Mate

Sesshomaru woke to a sweet spicy scent. He nuzzled something soft, where the intoxicating scent was emitting from; he pushed harder, wanting to get closer.

A tingling was felt in his stomach and he felt his whole body grow warm.

He opened his eyes groggily when soft neck and smooth collarbone stared back at him.

Unable to control and resist himself, he licked the soft smooth skin just above the collarbone that met neck.

Once he touched the fragrant flesh, his youkai senses flared, engulfing his whole being which left him no will of his own.

Not sparing a second to think, he started sucking hard, indulging in the feeling of satisfaction and satiation.

He climbed lithely over her body to get more comfortable, molding his body with hers. Lost in sensation, he lifted his head when he heard a low moan.

Staring into warm brown eyes, he looked down to the spot where the skin was now tinged a dark red, then to Rin's eyes and back to the mark that he had left on her tender flesh.

Both of them flushed a beet red as Sesshomaru hurriedly got off of her.

"I'm sorry." were the only two words he could utter in his husky voice.

Rin silently nodded and escaped to the bathroom. Sesshomaru lay on the bed thinking.

Why had he reacted that way to her body?

* * *

(Sesshomaru's POV)

What is it about her that attracts me so?

I felt so complete earlier on, its like my body needs hers.

Not to mention I marked her, I have never done anything like this before and I couldn't seem to control any of my movements, my body just automatically functioned with hers.

Oh No! It can't be.

Inuyoukai only marked those that were their destined mates, they could take their pleasure elsewhere if they hadn't met their mate yet, but after they had, all they ever desired were their mates.

Although youkai were perceived as ruthless cruel beings, they were unbelievably loving towards their mates and extremely possessive over their young.

I can't let her leave now, she's to be my mate.

end of Sesshy's POV

* * *

Bewildered, Sesshomaru could only stay still and let the situation sink in, so engrossed in his thoughts, he did not hear Rin return to the bedside and calling him.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I erm…I've been thinking and I need to address some issues with you."

"What issues? I haven't been here long enough to have any issues concerning you."

_Oh yes you have, you just don't know it yet and I don't intend to tell you soon._

Sesshomaru lamented in his head, "You said you have to find a way back did you not? Since you are ill and you do not know your way around my lands, you could stay here for period of time to recuperate before I assist you on your journey."

Rin looked at him skeptically, was this the same man who had shouted at her the day before, or the one who had so rudely demanded about her identity the day she had dropped on top of him.

"Are you sure? I do not want to be a hindrance to you."

"Its not a problem, I will inform my kinsmen about your presence. At the meantime, ask Youru for anything you need and do not leave this room until I tell you its safe."

Saying that, Sesshomaru went to refresh himself before he prepared to look for his uncle.

"Uncle, I have come to pay my respects for the day."

"Stand up." As quietly as possible, Sesshomaru stood up, wanting to leave his uncle's filthy presence as soon as possible without any trouble, but little did he know what was about to happen was the exact opposite of what he wished.

"Do you know what you've done!" His uncle snarled.

Sesshomaru was a little frightened, he knew that when his uncle spoke in this tone, he would get a severe beating, no matter whether whatever his uncle was upset about was his fault or not.

"No uncle, please do not be angry." Sesshomaru tried to take on a submissive voice to placate his uncle, usually, the amount of beatings he got would be lesser.

"You stupid imbecile, you dare fight with the sons of the respected families living in this compound! Are you so worthless that you do not know that they are not to be touched, not a hair. They are high order youkai, and if their son wants you to lick their shoe, you better damn well do it!"

Sesshomaru knew not to speak at all in order not to aggravate his uncle anymore, better to let him rant, hit him then walk away.

"You idiot, you disgrace the name of Taisho, you mother would roll in her grave, my brother-in-law,Inu Taisho should have killed you the minute you were born.!"

Sesshomaru could take all the insults in the world from anybody, but what he could not accept was someone as unworthy was his uncle to even speak his beloved father's name.

"Shut up, don't speak my father's name you disgusting being. You are so filthy your own mother should have drowned you."

Sesshomaru watched as his uncle's face turned red, and his fist at the ready, and he knew he had just sealed his fate, he might even die this day.

The first blow landed on his face where his fang cut his lip and tongue and started to bleed. He lay on the floor, wanting to cradle his mouth but not intending to show any signs of weakness.

His uncle proceeded to kick him, on his chest, abdomen and back. Taking the whip from his study drawer, hestruckhard onSesshomaru's arms and legs, not sparing any strength on the poor helpless boy.

After ten minutes of sound beating and Sesshomaru was near the point of unconsciousness, his uncle kicked him again hard and left, so hurt was he that all he could do was roll and curl up into a ball on the cold hard floor.

Trying to crawl out of the room as fast as possible, he steadied himself on his elbows despite the excruciating pain and crawled out.

Balancing himself, he tired to get up and walk, but as soon as he even put weight on his feet, he fell, it seemed that his ankle was broken. And when he hit the floor again, black spots appeared before his eyes and he whispered, "Rin…" then fainted.

Sesshomaru was unconscious but he woke from time to time. In between snatches of his memory, he remembered someone growl and whine, or was it something…

Then he felt himself being lifted. When he woke up again, he was lying on soft silk sheets and someone was wiping blood and sweat from his body. Then the sweet scent hit him and he knew it was his intended mate.

_It was like the other time she took care of me. I know I only knew her, but my youkai self has confirmed our relationship, how can I make her love me?_

_Many male inuyoukai die because their intended mates do not want to claim them. _

_What if she never does! What if she leaves me!_

_At this thought, Sesshomaru's youkai started struggling to get out, wanting to claim Rin as fast as possible._

His will fighting against his nature, his body started trembling terribly.

Rin had justtaken her bath when a big two-headed dragon carried in a seriously battered Sesshomaru.

Gasping at the horrible sight, she quickly aided the dragon on lifting him onto the bed and hurriedly went to clean his wounds.

"Why am he always getting so seriously hurt and I am the one who cleans him up every time?" Rin thought to herself.

There were so many bruises and lacerations that it was almost impossible to see flesh that was not covered with blood.

And the water she used to clean him up with soon resembled a bloody river.

As she was about to walk away after his wounds were taken care of and he had had a change of clothes with the help of Youru, Rin heard trashing, looking behind, she was stunned to see Sesshomaru struggling on the bed, as if fighting off an imaginary enemy fiercely.

Rushing over to him, she saw that he was extremely paleand was shaking that the whole bed shook with him.

Ignoring the fact that his claws were elongated and dangerous, she climbed beside him trying to stop him from further hurting himself.

She cried out softly when his long claws bit into her arms when he grabbed them, and after he touched her, his actions seem to mellow down a bit, but his body was still convulsing.

Not knowing what she was doing, Rin said, "Sesshomaru, baby, I won't leave you, relax, we'll be together always. I won't leave you okay, shh…"

_Why did i say that?_

Rin lay on top of him to stop him from reopening his wounds, suddenly, Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist with incredible force, pulling her hard down on him.

Once they were pressed tight against each other,a white glow engulfed them.

Rin watched with wide eyes as the wounds on Sesshomaru's body slowly heal itself. The wounds closed and the bruises faded. Only the two broken ribs and ankle weren't completely healed.

Sesshomaru's eyes then flew open, but they were blood red. Gasping, she tried to pull away, but a low menacing growl emitted from him. Wanting to ease his tight hold, Rin cautiously placed her thumbs on his youkai markings on his both sides of his face and stroked them gently.

Lowering her head slightly, she kissed him softly on his lips thenhis forehead before smiling adoringly.

In response, Sesshomaru lifted his head to lick the discolored skin (a/n its her 'intended' mating mark), then lay back down.

Before he closed his eyes again, he whispered raggedly, "Rin…my m-mate…"

* * *

A/N: Review please!

I have some news to announce, I have set up a new C2 community. And all the stories are about the whole Inuyasha crew being in gangs, you know, mob kinda gangs. Yepp, and with Inuyasha being the leader, its called Those Men.

So if any of you want to be a staff or a member, just send me an email or message through this reviewing system. Love ya'll. :):):):)


	5. Chapter 5 Only you understand me

Chapyter 6: Only you seem to understand me

Waking up to long feminine fingers gently brushing through his hair in rhythmic strokes, Sesshomaru realized that his whole body ached badly, though not as excruciating as the same day before.

"Rin?" He croaked out of his parched throat.

"Hm? Are you in pain? What do you need?"

Shaking his head, he inhaled her sweet scent. Somehow, in some way, her scent calmed him down.

They lay there, content and relishing the peacefulness. However, his peaceful rest was abruptly disturbed when his stomach gave a loud distinct growl.

Rin's giggle sounded lyrical and Sesshomaru shamelessly indulged, "Youru came in to check on you earlier, and I already told her to prepare some soup."

Feeling foolishly happy that she was by his side and taking care of him, he closed his eyes and nodded, trying to give off an air of nonchalance.

Seeing that, Rin smiled and shook her head, fancy holding on to his pride at this time, even when he was hurt and there wasn't really anyone to mock him.

_He grew up this way, all the enemies that he had, it must have been hard to put up a brave front all the time. I wonder how he can stand it; I would have exploded at everyone._

Moments later, Youru appeared with the soup, placing it on the table beside the bed, she bowed then left.

Sesshomaru tried to lift his body but it felt so bruised that he found it hard to apply pressure to any part of his body, it seemed his muscles were pretty much soup at this point.

To his surprise, before he even had to ask for help, Rin started to prop pillows for him to lie back on.

"Come on, I'll lift you. Wrap your arms around my neck okay?"

Sesshomaru inhaled sharply at the feel of her soft pliant body pressing against his. Her tenderness that she used handling him was something he was not used to and he felt himself grow shy, then thinking of the implications of weakness, he pushed away the idea.

When he was settled, Sesshomaru tried to reach for the bowl of soup but Rin stopped him, "I'll help you, I know it hurts to move, an don't tell me you don't need any help because it is evident from the way you can't even prop yourself up."

Letting out a breath of irritation at her bossiness, Sesshomaru displayed a momentary pout.

Blowing the soup that was still steaming, she fed him.

By the time the bowl of soup was finished, Sesshomaru's eyes were already drooping. He obviously needed plenty of rest even though as a youkai he could heal faster.

Warm and full, Sesshomaru knew he was content and getting drowsy, so when Rin tucked him into the bed again, he didn't argue.

But before his eyes closed, he pulled Rin by the arm and whispered, "stay…" With that, he drifted off to sleep.

Relenting, Rin climbed in beside him and gasped when his arms circled her waist immediately and buried his face in her stomach, nuzzling it.

Pulling the covers to his chin, she lay there, thinking why she felt an imaginary pull to Sesshomaru. When he was hurt and was carried to the room all injured and bloodied, she was scared out of her wits, and while washing away the blood, she had found her cheeks wet with tears. After a while, she too drifted to blissful unconsciousness.

Hearing a soft growling sound, Rin opened her eyes to see Youru coming into the room to clear the bowl and tray but the moment she stepped nearer the bed, Sesshomaru started growling in a threatening way. His sharp ears twitched to the direction of the noise, his arms tightened around her and his pressed his face deeper into her stomach.

She motioned Youru to continue taking with her task. And when the growling became louder, she started stroking his ears, saying, "It's nothing Sess…Go back to sleep…"

Youru left quickly, frightened by her master's strange behavior.

The growls soon turned to purrs as Sesshomaru settled down again, and the alertness turned to bliss.

_Sesshomaru smelled a new scent other than his and his intended mate's, threatened by the presence while he was injured and defenseless, he started growling. Then he heard his mate speak, telling him it was alright, then she stroked his ears and he couldn't help but purr from the tingling feeling down his spine and relaxed eventually._

Rin decided to take a look of what was outside the room, knowing she wasn't supposed to venture out without Sesshomaru, she creeped out slowly lest she alerted the guards or the other youkais.

She ended up in a small corner of the garden where few flowers could be found. She wondered why there were mostly weeds around.

Picking some prettier flowers, she didn't notice a presence near until a shadow loomed over her and she gasped.

* * *

A/N: Who? Who is it? That will be in the next chapter so stay tuned! I would also like to apologize for not updating for quite some time because my work load has been suffocating me and the teachers know no limit to assignments, so once again, hope all of you will understand. Feel free to comment on the story, although I doubt any will review, haha. I asked for 3 reviews but I got none but…no matter, cos' although no onereviews or reads, I'm just happy to be able to write. Until next time! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Gravity of Matters

A/N: Hey people, it's been a long time. I actually gave up on writing stories a while back because I was having such a hectic load at school, major exams and all. But, wonderful **_kamilog_** sent me a review, and I decided to continue it since coincidentally I'm enjoying the holidays at the moment. So here it is, the next chapter! (Sorry for numbering the earlier chapter wrongly, it was supposed to be chapter 5)

* * *

Chapter 6: The Gravity of Matters

"Oh goodness! You scared me. Who are you anyway? I think its best that you at least make some sound when you are approaching someone." Rin was extremely annoyed, she hated people who were rude. Her grandparents were to be thanked for their excellent upbringing.

_Who is this? Pretty yet feisty, not like any of the female youkai around here, although I have had almost all of them. But not this interesting human here…too bad I haven't seen her around here before. Now I have to make her mine…Sesshomaru or not. I can smell his stench from here and that intended mating mark, I think we just have to see him die slowly then when she is in my arms and mine alone. All the more to spite him too, the ever mighty heir-to-be."_

Beneath the façade he presented to Rin, he was sneering and plotting the untimely demise of his hated rival he'd had since birth.

"I deeply apologize for alarming you. It's just that I haven't seen such a beauty before and I just had to get a closer look.

Rin blushed as heat pooled at her cheeks and she gave a shy smile. "I'm Rin," she said, putting her hand out to shake.

Suskio grinned, lifting her hand for a kiss instead, "I'm Suskio, and happy to be graced by the presence of one as enchanting as you."

"Well thanks, but you could really put away the flattery though." A smirk appeared on both their faces.

Rin found Suskio to be quite an interesting conversationalist, though mostly giving off lecherous but friendly comments that made her giggle, the guys at home could be less than bothered by her but here, attention came without even her noticing.

Suskio leered inside, feeling smug that she had opened up to him in such short time. He already knew her parents had died and her grandparents were her guardians, not to mention her favourite past time was reading, that titbit would definitely be useful.

In the lapse of their conversation, Rin saw that the sky had turned dark. "Oh dear, I didn't even notice that it has turned so dark. I must be going."

Before disappearing into the castle, she turned back, smiled and waved.

Suskio waved back. _Not long now…

* * *

_

Rin entered the room quietly, and breathed out in relief when she saw Sesshomaru was still snoozing.

_If I remember correctly, youkai should be extremely sensitive to scents. I better go take a bathe or else that slumbering ego there will be one very unhappy dog demon. Talking about youkai habits, I have to check more on that soon, that glowing light was a bit freaky._

Rin gathered her clothes and coincidentally Youru had popped in once again to check the situation and they ended up walking to the hot springs together.

On the way, Rin and Youru had a very interesting conversation about Sesshomaru's childhood. Rin was horrified at the details, how he had lost his parents one by one. First, his mother died birthing his sibling and later his father in war, though he was unaware of the details.

Once his parents were gone, his life went downhill. He was openly ostracized and how it led to him gradually closing himself up bit by bit from everyone and eventually shunned the company of his relatives and study mates.

When his father died, there was an important meeting to be held but those he once considered friends told him the wrong information. His uncle was to take on his father's position, and with the new authority, the beatings started. Before, he had already disliked his uncle but now Sesshomaru was at his mercy.

In short, he became a lone ranger in everything he did. No one to rely on or trust.

Rin spent a good hour in the hot spring, pondering. Was there something that had led her to this world at all? Why had she disappeared as soon as she finished reciting the poem.

Was she here to help Sesshomaru? Fate working? She had to get some answers soon and maybe Sesshomaru could just be the biggest hint.

Quickly dressing, she went back to their room. Rin climbed onto the bed, "jeez, how can someone sleep so much. And he's been boasting about being a full demon too," she mumbled.

Nudging him, she softly called out to him. She sat there while his breathing became uneven. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked cutely disorientated.

Rin giggled, "Hey, finally up huh. You really can snooze though."

"Yeah, well I need to heal and rest works best."

"So you are feeling much better I assume?"

"Mostly. Sorry for leaving you on your own, what have you been doing anyway?"

"Oh, not much really. I went to the garden, didn't stray too far. I was just admiring the greenery, the flowers you have are absolutely breath taking."

"My mom planted those, she loved nature just like you." Sesshomaru gave a small rare smile, albeit one that held deep sorrow.

Rin knew the feeling, it was reminiscing about the wonderful memories that one was left with when their loved ones were gone. She herself had done that a lot, looking through family photo albums, ones that were taken at the family outings like the aqua zoo, the amusement park. The memories that one cherished even more when the people that once were the centre of your world became alive only in your mind's eye.

It was true when one said time healed wounds.

Reaching out, Rin gently held Sesshomaru's clawed hand in hers and gave him a small smile that told him that she understood.

He in turn felt awed that someone he had just met could make him feel so much better, soften him from the hate that he'd harboured since he became an orphan.

Sometimes, when he was laying in bed alone accompanied by nothing but an aching heart, he blamed his parents, blamed them for leaving him alone and vulnerable. Then he'd blame himself for being so weak.

He hadn't felt such peace in a very long time and all he could do was return a smile of his own.

"Well, do you want something to eat before we continue with the conversation? You haven't had anything for the whole day, I think even a dog demon needs food for energy to recuperate. Am I right?" Rin gave such a sneaky grin that Sesshomaru just had to chuckle.

He thanked the fates for giving him someone who could so easily lift his spirits just by being by his side.

"Some broth would be fine, I don't think I want to waste more energy chewing." He replied.

Pulling the bell that was next to the bed that called specifically Youru, Rin couldn't help but retort, "Wonderful, someone who loves sleep that much and lazy too."

While Sesshomaru was eating, Rin asked chirpily, not knowing the gravity of the topic she was about to plunge into, "Hey, do you know a guy called Suskio. He spent the whole day with me in the gardens and I must say he is not bad for company. You could be buddies with him since I think his ego is almost as inflated as yours."

Sesshomaru stiffened at that, his face instantly turning as pale as paper.

His fingers slackened as the bowl in his hand shattered on the floor and he vomited violently before his eyes rolled back in his head and he lost consciousness.

Rin panicked. "Oh My GOSH! Sess? Sess? SESHHOMARU?"

* * *

A/N: Oh NO! What on earth happened? Tune in for the next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7 Acceptance

* * *

A/N: AH! I received the most reviews I have ever received so far. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw I had reviews in my inbox. Some people may scoff and say that the numbers are still pathetically measly but I don't mind, as long as I know people actually read the words I type. Haha, thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 7: Acceptance

* * *

Youru had already rushed in because of the commotion and was already cleaning the floor up.

Sesshomaru was breaking out in sweat and shaking convulsively.

Rin rushed to get warm water and continuously wiped him down. After a while, he stopped moving altogether, as if paralysed in slumber.

No matter how Rin called out to him, there was no response.

Oh God! What's happening? What should I do now? Why is this always happening dammit!

_Sesshomaru heard what Rin said and it wrung a response from his body and mind instantaneously. He felt his stomach clench and churn violently before he emptied all he ate, not even realizing the bowl he held earlier was on the floor in pieces. Then it seemed his body had suddenly detached from his mind and he floated in a void. _

_I can feel my youkai weakening tremendously and my senses have dulled. If I am correct, the stages of rejection have already started. I am losing my intended mate, she is actually displaying affection for my greatest enemy. _

_Lucky for me as an inuyoukai the courting is so much shorter, I wouldn't want the pain of rejection to extend any longer than necessary. Even at this point, my soul feels heavy. It feels as if it will shatter if strained._

Youru walked in while Rin was succeeding in calming Sesshomaru in his anguished unconsciousness.

"Youru, you are a demon aren't you?"

"Yes Miss, a moth demon. Why do you ask Miss?"

"Well, you see, I have a few questions that have become more pressing with the situation at hand. It seems that since I have arrived, Sesshomaru has not been feeling very well and I want to find out if it has something to do with me." Youru listened patiently as Rin explained the strange incidents.

"When he was hurt the other time, he suddenly pulled me to him and we **_glowed_**, then his wounds just healed by themselves. And just now I was talking to him when he suddenly blacked out and only now he has calmed. Personally, I don't think they are the side-effects of his earlier injuries. I definitely need some answers."

Youru pondered for a moment before answering. "I'm not entirely sure, but I'm thinking you are a miko and the master's youkai sensed that you could use your healing abilities to heal it. As for why he blacked out earlier, I think we would have to observe for a longer time, to see if these to incidents are even connected. However, I believe if you asked the master, he wouldn't answer you. He shows weakness to no one."

With that, Youru bowed and left the room.

As soon as Youru left the room, her thoughts ran wild.

"Could it be that Lady Rin is the Master's intended mate? There is the possibility that his youkai feels that she is rejecting him that caused his soul to weaken, if this condition continues, the Master is in danger. This could definitely be one reasons since Lady Rin is not affected and only the male is greatly involved in this situation."

Youru was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not realise a shadow glide across the corridor and pause there. The shadow did nothing but relished the impending death of a certain rival.

"What should I do to save the Master? It seems that Lady Rin has no clue as to what is going on. I couldn't tell her or else her emotions might get confused and she does not receive the Master under true feelings. Furthermore, the situation is worsened when the Master is inuyoukai and they are known for being the most affectionate species that result in the shortest courting period ever."

As Youru stood there pondering, the shadow slithered away, merging with the darkness of night. No one noticed the smug smirk it carried.

"Master is unfortunate to be fated to one that does not seem to understand the workings of this time and of youkai traditions. If at least the female is a youkai, she would know what is going on and not to trigger the stages of rejection. Lady Rin has not shown any indication of returning the Master's affections.

I fear the Master's demonic energy has also weakened greatly. I am afraid to even consider the dangers that come with surviving in this household, Master will need all the strength he can get. And I will make sure he gets it, I will make sure Lady Rin does not leave Master's side."

With a determined nod, Youru made her way to her quarters to contemplate certain plans.

* * *

Rin was tired. Her soul was tired. So was her mind. Turmoil and confusion wrecked her because she did not possess the answers. When Sesshomaru lay there unmoving everytime, her heart gave a painful lurch, an uncomfortable tingling.

She gazed down at him fondly, the first time she saw him, she thought him a god, then a jerk. And now, something akin to a helpless angel, long silky white hair, gold eyes that glowed and the beautiful markings that never failed to capture her attention.

Giving in to her body's demands, she lay down, instant relief drenching her whole.

She drifted to sleep, her arms unconsciously stroking his chest.

The next morning, Rin woke to bright sun and a frown on Sesshomaru's face.

She looked to him, understanding in her heart the hardships he had had to suffer, the injustices in life.

Suddenly, he reared up, slamming his body up into Rin's shocked rigid form, his arms going around her shoulders, his face buried in her neck. None of them noticed how perfect they fit together.

Sesshomaru was panting and awake, as if having just escaped from a nightmare.

Rin carefully put his arm around his waist. "What's wrong?" she whispered, shocked that he was clinging to her like a child.

"Take deep breathes now," Rin gently rubbed his back.

As though scorched by her touch, he pulled away sharply. He shamefully stared at his hands on his lap; he could not believe that he was showing such an extent of weakness in front of anyone.

Rin could not bear the self-reproach and vulnerability he seemed to be displaying; she reached a hand to palm his cheek. His spirits lifted at her actions and gave her a small smile.

She prepared a bath for him and helped him as he limped to the tub. She blushed as she heard his clothes falling to the floor and turned around when he was fully submerged and hidden under the foam.

Rin washed his hair and scrubbed his back.

Rin was about to ask him to rinse himself a last time but stopped when she saw he had fallen asleep in the peaceful silence. Without thinking, she leaned over the side to kiss him on the lips softly then pulled away, but at that moment, Sesshomaru's hand shot out of the water, holding her in place.

With no hesitation, both parties deepened the kiss. Hands wandered, Rin's in his hair and his creeping up her waist.

They parted and stared at each other, harsh and choppy breathes were the only sounds that mattered. Slowly, their lips drew closer like two opposite poles of a magnet.

Lips were about to connect and Rin was almost pulled into the tub when suddenly a knock sounded and Youru appeared with towels and clothes.

Rin stood up abruptly then said breathlessly, "I'll be outside," before hurrying out.

_What on earth are you doing Rin? You stupid stupid girl. How could you kiss that handsome demon. How could you caress such a perfect being…_

Questions flew in Rin's head, but those thoughts all ended with a dreamy sigh and a blush.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru's head contained no questions, only bliss, intense happiness and the relief of acceptance. That was a first, a first where Rin's affections were concerned. When Rin had mentioned Suskio's name like that of a fond friend, he heart just died a little but all that filled him now was relief.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm going to have to stop here since my brain is practically falling asleep on me.

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, I just wanna tell all of you that your encouragement is greatly appreciated and it definitely motivated me to continue the story. Any advice or criticism is fine with me too, so feel free to comment.

Anyway, I wanted to comment on Sesshomaru's behaviour, there are 2 reasons why he isn't the cold hearted unemotional demon in this story: First, it's because he is still a young demon and hasn't matured, there is also a twist in the story at a later part of the story that will explain his attitude in his later years. The second is because he is unable to deny his intended, he cannot push Rin away at all as his youkai has already recognised her as his and she has become a vital part of him, he is unable to push him away. However, I don't mind him being kinda tame for the time being, it's a change from the other stories.

* * *

:):):):) Hope all of you like this chapter:):):):)

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 New Additions

* * *

Disclaimer: Inu and Company do not belong to me. (Do I have to write this for every chapter?)

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Sorry if any of you were waiting for the update! Check out my new story on my profile and feel free to tell me what you think! On with this story.

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Additions**

* * *

"Come on Sesshomaru, you really don't have to follow me! Its not far, it's not as if I'm leaving!" Sesshomaru unconsciously flinched when she said that but kept quiet while Rin rambled on. 

"Youru could come with me, you're injured anyway, and you wouldn't be a good guard or lookout or anything!" Rin was at her wits end and extremely exasperated. Nothing could go through to the stubborn youkai when his mind was made up, and when she said nothing, she really meant: Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zero.

Giving her a cold glare, he said, "No, you cannot. My uncle has been surprisingly quiet these few days. He must be hitching some crazy maniacal plan to disrupt my life right at this very moment. Even the library could be a danger spot, and I am not, I Repeat, NOT, risking you just because you find me a bother."

Rin's eyes softened at the last comment, Sesshomaru tried to act like he didn't care most of the time but deep down, he really was a drama queen. Touching his arm, she said, "I don't find you a bother, it's just that you're not even fully recovered yet. I want you to rest."

"No. My word is final. We leave now." With that, he limped to the door and Rin was just too lazy to continue arguing.

They walked together in silence, Youru tagging along at the back, both purposely avoiding any conversation that would probably lead to the sensitive topic of their heated kisses.

When they reached their destination, Sesshomaru headed for the couch immediately, panting from the strain slightly.

Rin set out to find the information she needed, flipping through volumes of century old books.

She was adamant even when Sesshomaru had pestered to know what exactly she was looking for, she wouldn't tell him just yet. She had asked that Youru keep the details to herself.

Stunned at the amount of information she had collected…

I can't believe it, _I_ am a miko. That is impossible…I can't be like those insanely powerful females that can kill youkai, heal stuff and all that. I mean, I only _read_ about them, I can't be one of them. Nobody has spotted them in modern times, and I belong in that world, not this feudal era!

Talking about Sesshomaru, the most likely reason that I could find about him appearing demon with red eyes and all was because he was vulnerable at that time because of his injuries. His demon side appeared to better protect him since the instinct would be to heal and survive. Rin found this extremely interesting.

But on the brighter side of things, at least I was able to heal Sesshomaru. Damn, I'm good. I can heal a full demon just by sincerely wishing and willing it, this is like a dream come true…cool.

Rin did not notice but Sesshomaru lay in the corner staring at her and wondering just what could be so interesting that she was grinning to herself, something that she had been doing the time since she opened her first book. Which was six whole hours ago.

Suddenly, she spoke up. "Hey Sesshomaru, I'm really tired. my eyes are hurting, it stings."

"Why am I not surprised?" He replied dryly, "You have been reading for six hours you know. Have you found all that you were looking for?"

"Wow, time flies. Anyway, there's still something that I haven't got to, but another day, my eyes feel like they're going fall out of their sockets soon."

Sesshomaru snorted, and Rin glared at him before marching back to the chambers.

- - - - - - - The Next day:

Rin woke, stretching to work out the knots and aches in her muscles that was the result of bedding down on the floor with only a futon.

She stood up gingerly and eyed Sesshomaru who was sleeping soundly, not to mention _comfortably_ on his extra soft bedding.

"Selfish prick, just couldn't share could he. I mean, it's so big it could easily fit four people in it and he stubbornly refused to spare me a little space. Seriously. Selfish."

_You mean you would want to share a bed with him, to be in such close proximity with him? _A small voice immediately popped up in her mind after her ranting.

She blushed fiercely, remembering the wonderful kiss they had shared. Her hands flew to her heated cheeks and unconsciously, a wide, shy smile appeared on her face.

The day was looking up by the minute. Indeed.

Rin practically skipped to the gardens that morning. She admired the beautiful flowers which seemed to be in full bloom all the time. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes and Rin moved to get a closer look. Tripping on a protruding stone, she fell to the ground with a loud thud only to find a small path that was hidden by overgrown weeds.

Hesitantly, she followed the winding trail. At the end of the trail was the largest field she had ever seen, it seemed endless. Gasping in amazement, she couldn't help but indulge in running across the broad plains, running among the tall soft grass that gently grazed her.

Then there was a rustle again, creeping over to a small bush, she softly pushed the grass apart to reveal a shivering fluffy bundle.

And as any female would do, Rin gushed when the bundle unfurled itself. It was the smallest and cutest puppy she had ever seen. It's shiny wet nose and big eyes full of emotion were irresistible. And when it whimpered, she almost fainted.

Taking off her outer clothing, she wrapped the puppy up and rushed back to Sesshomaru.

Skidding to a stop in front of Youru, she shot out, "Where's Sesshomaru!"

"In his study, why?" Without waiting for a reply and response on her attire form Youru, she ran off.

"What's with her clothing and what is she clutching in a death grip?" Youru thought with a puzzled look on her face and headed for lunch.

Then she stopped in mid-step. "Oh no! I forgot to tell her where the Master's study is? Not to mention what he will think when he sees her dressed like that." Her thoughts broke off for a moment and returned, but with an evil twist to it. "Better he sees her like this, he desires her so much. And he could easily find her with his great sense of smell anyway." With a grin, Youru went on her way.

Rin looked and looked but in the end she admitted she had the worse sense of direction. She was lost. Not to mention the doors looked almost alike, it was close to impossible to differentiate them.

Pushing open the door and about to creep in, she slammed into someone, hard.

"Oof! Sorry!" Looking up, Rin gasped at who and what she saw.

* * *

A/N: Oh! Who did she knock into? Make a guess! 

Anyway, I would like to thank all those that have been reading this story, especially those who have reviewed. Actually, I have an outline for the subsequent parts of the story so maybe with it I will be able to update faster. And, I think that most of you will not be able to guess what is going to happen, I have tried to make it as exciting and interesting as possible. So bear with me, the good parts are coming soon, more action.

Two more things, first, i would like to know what a beta reader is. i saw someone commenting on a great job the beta reader did and was wondering. Anyone who knows, please tell me!

Next, i would like to recommend some of my favourite stories to you, they are fantastic!

For this chapter, it will be: **Demon Slayer Sango by PinkRoseBouquet **

Till the next chapter! Enjoy!

----

----------

-----------------

-------------------------

-------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Escape

* * *

Chapter 9:

* * *

"Oof! Sorry!" Looking up, Rin gasped at who and what she saw. 

"I just stepped into the wrong room. It's not that I wanted to disturb you or anything. I wanted to look for you though. How come you didn't tell me or bring me around this place before? Actually I asked Youru where you were, but she didn't know. So I just went around looking. Is it alright for me to be walking around? I apologise if I interrupted you or caused you any trouble, I just…"

Sesshomaru merely stared at her silently, totally disregarding her rambling.

"Hey! Aren't you going to respond or something? Are you like a block of ice or something, the least you could do is acknowledge me or something. That would be the polite thing to do."

Rin sniffed indignantly. _What an arrogant dog!_

"Come in." Was the only thing he said.

Only when she was in the room did she notice another presence. She must have overseen it when absorbed in her ranting, she tended to do that unconsciously when she was nervous.

"I remember you! You are the two headed dragon that saved Sesshomaru that day when he was injured!" She placed the puppy gently on the ground in a bundle then ran over to the dragon.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows were raised.

"Rin has too open a nature that she becomes unguarded for the treachery involved in a castle. She didn't even think twice about stroking the head of a possibly vicious creature. My uncle and his _allies_ as he calls it would probably jump at the chance of manipulating her for their own causes." He thought. Then his eyes strayed to the bundle she had placed on the floor.

It was moving! With what looked like Rin's outer layer clothing.

"Rin!" He called out. "What abomination have you carried to my study?"

Her reply was simply a giggle.

She moved to pick the bundle up. "It's not an abomination, it's a bundle of joy!"

"Look!" She squealed, revealing the furry puppy under the cloth.

"I want to keep him! Named him even. It's a he and I call him Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation, leave it to a female who would be excessively excited over a furry animal.

"Rin. Sit down." He commanded.

Rin stared at his frown which was growing deeper and deeper by the minute. It might even become permanent by the time the talk was over.

"Rin, as you know, I am at odds with most of the noble families here, even my own uncle. The thing is, everyone has been so quiet. There hasn't been any upheavals or protesting on who is heir to the Western Lands. I think they are plotting something against me, and even you are in danger. I don't want you to run around the castle without someone protecting you. I believe it is best that you stay in the chambers or go to the library, that's the only other place that few people frequent."

"But I don't want to be cooped up without anything to do. Not many people know I'm here anyway."

"Rin, that wasn't a reuquest, it was an order and I expect you to follow it. There are dangers unknown lurking out there and you don't know what demons can do. We haven't a choice. I will be in my studies most of the time but Youru will stick with you. Do you understand?"

She couldn't reply as her frustration grew. She hadn't asked to stay here, why had the book transported her here?

Rin gave a stiff nod then left the room, leaving the scent of anger behind.

Once outside, she leaned against the wall and let out a huff.

"Tonight. Tonight I will leave, I'm not meant to be here anyway. I was supposed to leave before I fell ill, so either way there isn't a reason as to why I must stay. I should leave quietly or _some_ people would have a fit, I bet they wouldn't even notice." With that last thought, she started churning up a plan in her mind.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Rin leave, her back ramrod straight. 

He knew she wasn't one who could stand being cooped up but they didn't have a choice. He knew his uncle was brewing some diabolical plot against him with his filthy followers, he could smell it.

Turning to Ah Un, he said, "Thank you for saving me that day. You have done a great service and for that, you are now under the protection of the Western Lands. If you don't mind you could be my personal guard for now."

The dragons nodded their heads and plopped down onto the floor.

Sesshomaru decided that he needed help, he couldn't possibly fight away all his enemies. He wrote to the Lord of the Eastern Lands, his study mate, Keijiro.

Keijiro had taken his rightful place as heir when his father was killed by none other than Sesshomaru's uncle. Keijiro had the kindest heart, and also the most impartial, and did not put blame on Sesshomaru for the death for his father, instead, he worked on strengthening his army to one day kill his uncle and his cronies.

Till this day, Sesshomaru was still amazed at the fact that Keijiro bore him no ill will, which was directed only to those who has actually harmed his family.

He was sure that Keijiro and his army were strong even to do battle after all these years of hard training. Maybe things would start to look up soon.

* * *

It was soon dark and Rin has finished packing a few clothes that Sesshomaru had provided for her and some other necessities. She knew Youru would bring her to the baths very soon so she practically raced to the gardens and hid her bundle deep inside a bush. 

When Youru called her, she was her composed cheerful self again.

Youru left Rin at the baths. Rin was acting strange, she was happy and cheerful one moment and downright melancholy the next. What was going on? She knew that Rin spoke to Sessomaru earlier today, what that the cause of her odd behavior?

Rin was delighted and sad at the same time. She was happy that she was finally going to be able to explore and have freedom soon, she was getting bored of the drafty fortress where she wasn't allowed to go anywhere. But she was sad too, she really like Sesshomaru, enough to want to kiss him.

She could feel a burning in her heart whenever she thought of him, and a sharp stinging when she knew she was leaving him soon. She was contradicted.

Sighing, she dried herself, got into her clothes and headed down to the gardens quickly.

Rin snatched her bag from the bush as Fluffy trotted beside her obediently.

She walked quite a distance and landed herself in a nearby village, where she checked into an inn.

She was soon settled in her bed. Content and sleepy.

_Not too bad for the first time I'm alone. Not too bad indeed._

She hadn't even come across anything remotely dangerous the whole time she was by herself.

_**Yet.

* * *

**_

A/N: Thanks for the number of reviews from all of you. Thank you Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the chapter…

However, I am currently engaged in a school project so updates will be slow. I hope all of you can be patient. Also, I haven't had the time to mention any reviewers but I will do it soon after the project is done. Thank you once again for all your support!

The recommendation for this chapter is:

**The Silent Hanyou by Lil-Yasha**

Enjoy:):):):)

------

-----------

----------------

-------------------------

-------------------------------

---------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10 Saviour

Lovers

* * *

Chapter 10: Saviour

* * *

She was soon settled in her bed. Content and sleepy.

_Not too bad for the first time I'm alone. Not too bad indeed._

She hadn't even come across anything remotely dangerous the whole time she was by herself.

_**Yet.**_

Rin snuggled deeper into her covers, Fluffy who seemed to feel the same squeezed closer to Rin also.

Soon, Rin was dreaming. She was in a vast field filled with luscious green grass, sighing with pleasure, she lay down looking at the clouds. It seemed a tune was floating with the wind, the melodious voice sang with such grace and elegance.

_Love him three times_

_Three times he will learn_

_Proof yourself to him_

_And his heart will be yours_

_Once in battle_

_Once in love_

_Once in war_

_The tests will then be no more_

_Love him thrice_

_Thrice he will learn _

_To trust to love_

_To hold to comfort_

_Once in battle_

_Once in love_

_Once in war_

_The tests will then be no more_

Rin didn't know what woke her up. Pulling the covers right up to her chin, she huddled into herself.

There were shadows outside her window, lurking.

They were looming closer, menacingly. Suddenly, in the other direction, her door boomed opened and three masked figures dragged her out of bed and pulled her roughly out of the inn.

"NO! Let go of me!" Rin struggled as best as she could but best seemed to be useless. These youkai, as she could see, were just too strong, her screams were just as useless, it seemed that everyone near had gone deaf.

They pulled her in her gown into the frigid night. Surely, her arms would be imprinted with bruises by now, not the increasing number of goose bumps that were emerging from her skin.

Soon, she was held to a stop in the depths of a nearby forest. From behind the trees, a short and stout figure stepped out.

This man's short stature did nothing to lessen the effect of his menacing face, nor did it hide the signs of early degradation, for a youkai, that is.

"So, you are the little thing that has my nephew in knots then. How interesting."

A chuckle. The fingers reached out to touch her face but she jerked away just in time, a sharp slap her only reward.

"Troublesome though, you should never have left Sesshomaru's side. Stupid brat, he thought he could hide your scent from the rest of the household? How ignorant, I know what he has been planning. Wanting to overthrow me eh, not if I can help it!"

Echoes shook the branches, and this time, fear crawled all over Rin's arms, not the cold.

_Sesshomaru! Where are you! Come quickly!_

Rin could do nothing but tremble and wait. She didn't even dare to utter a sound in front of this whole bunch of lunatics, plans to escape would have to wait, when this mad man finished his ranting and the others resting.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had just realized that Rin was missing from the castle. He had searched everywhere and a talk with Youru, who too didn't know her exact location, confirmed his suspicions. Rin had left.

Standing alone in his room where her scent still lingered, he fought down his inner beast to try and stay calm and think of how to retrieve her.

But he whirled around when a deep chuckle was heard from the doorway.

"Looking for you wayward mate?" Suskio was obviously enjoying taunting his rival.

"Where is she!" Sesshomaru growled.

"She ran. Ran away, far away from _you_! But I'll save you the suffering and end all this now, see how kind I am…"

Without further words, Suskio drew out his gleaming sword from its sheath and charged towards Sesshomaru.

They fought fiercely, the clang of swords the only thing audible in the dead of night. Both had injuries of their own, fair matched, others would say.

Sesshomaru was on the defense, he knew now was not the time to keep his pride. Rin was his first priority, saving her was the most important, he had to use the cowardly way and escape from the fight first.

Seeing a catch in Suskio's fight, he flung towards his enemy and sliced his chest unmercilessly and while Suskio was still reacting to the situation, he sped out the window, landing on trees in a blur he was almost invisible.

He tracked Rin's scent and soon came to the middle of the dark forest.

He stayed a distance away without alerting the others of his presence. His blood boiled when he saw his Rin tied to a pole and a few men toying with her. They were the first ones to die.

Soon, most had taken a spot around the fire to rest.

Sesshomaru thanked the Gods for his mother's ability, which she had the time to pass on to him, that allowed him to mask his scent so he would not be detected unless he was very close.

He crept a little closer and saw Rin finally slumped at the pole. Her gown was in tatters and the scent of her spilt blood reached his sensitive nose. He could no longer keep in control and his inner beast was unleashed at last.

Blood red crept into his eyes while his fangs elongated and his claws lengthened.

Charging to the army when they were unawares, he was able to slaughter the weaker ones without a fight. Soon, the air was filled with the metallic smell of blood and decaying flesh. Sesshomaru's poison had indeed done its job.

Rin screamed when a head rolled to her feet, its unblinking eyes staring at her. She rubbed the rope that bound her more frantically against the wooden pole. She was free and she picked the nearest weapon before her, a bow and arrows.

Soon, she was fighting as fiercely as Sesshomaru and the enemy was depleting, thanks to his beast rage that had an unquenchable thirst for blood.

When she ran out of arrows, she had no choice but to run behind a few bushes. She watched, fascinated as Sesshomaru fought off the last of his enemies. His moves were exact and lethal, like a dance.

Suddenly, a hand thumped on her shoulder and she let out a shriek. With that, Sesshomaru flew to her side and finished off the fiend in a heartbeat.

She stared up at him. His breathing was ragged and even when she called out to him, he showed no response.

The only words in his mind was, "_Enemy defeated. Bring mate to safety. Defeated. Safety."_

He picked her up despite her squeals of protest and flew in the opposite direction of the castle.

He did not stop for two days until they reached another castle. This one had an amiable air to it, welcoming.

Sesshomaru flew inside and asked immediately for Keijiro, ignoring the indignant sputters of the housekeeper.

A young and handsome lord stepped into the lobby, his calm features turned to one of shock at Sesshomaru's state.

"Put me down Sesshomaru! Now!" Rin's whole body was cramped from the cold and lack of movement.

"_Mate safe_", with that, Sesshomaru slumped onto the floor, unconscious.

Rin immediately knelt by his side and took a good look at him for the first time since the battle. He was covered in blood and bruises. Was he dead?

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Wake up! Don't leave me here! SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm really sorry for this late update but i have been swarmed with school work and all. I am not really sure when i will have the time to update again but i hope you'll can be patient. Any ideas and reviews are of course welcome!

Recommendation: **Consequences of Marriage by Gladiel **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------**

**-------------------**

**-------------**

**---- **


	11. Chap 11 My Deepest Desire

**Lovers**

Summary: My name is Rin. I was given an ancient book for my birthday and it was wonderful! Just what i expected about the amazing story about the Shikon Jewel. But what i did not expect was, to get sucked into the book...and meet the guy of my dreams.

* * *

Chapter 11: My Deepest Desire 

A young and handsome lord stepped into the lobby, his calm features turned to one of shock at Sesshomaru's state.

"Put me down Sesshomaru! Now!" Rin's whole body was cramped from the cold and lack of movement.

"_Mate safe_", with that, Sesshomaru slumped onto the floor, unconscious.

Rin immediately knelt by his side and took a good look at him for the first time since the battle. He was covered in blood and bruises. Was he dead?

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Wake up! Don't leave me here! SESSHOMARU!"

The Lord rushed over and gave a hastily introduced himself as Lord Keijiro then ordered servants to prepare a room and to call for a healer.

Rin held Sesshomaru's limp hand all the way, her heart thudding at the thought of his unusually cold fingers which seemed so lifeless.

Finally, he was deposited on a bed. The room was beautifully decorated with silk curtains and a cozy fire place. The healer rushed in and surveyed the situation.

The healer introduced himself as Suji and requested that everyone except his assistants leave the room. Rin tried to lift her hand from Sesshomaru's but his grip suddenly tightened and he gave a vicious snarl as though he were still fighting in a battle.

Sujiro just lifted a brow and said, "You may stay."

Rin nodded, the only thing left she could say was that she was exasperated with youkai, it seemed pride was everything to them. Here, one was injured, mayhap even fatally, yet still had the energy to growl and snarl. Demons!

It seemed most things that involved Sesshomaru also involved seeing him getting injured at every turn, but at least he was resilient, Rin wondered if anything could seriously get him down for long. However, she couldn't deny it was his strength that appealed to her.

Unconsciously, a winsome yet loving smile appeared on her face.

Rin sat through the whole ordeal, watching Sujiro sew up every cut and bandage every wound. It took a long two hours to make Sesshomaru look like he wasn't as ravaged from the battle as he was before.

Keijiro was called in after Sesshomaru was entirely cleaned up. Both he and Sujiro stood side by side, and it occurred to Rin through all the chaos that they were brothers.

Keijiro spoke.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

Rin wasn't sure who to trust, but the thought of how Sesshomaru was looked after, she thought it would most probably be alright if she told them the truth of the situation.

"I'm not from here. My home is somewhere far far away from here, nowhere you've ever heard before. It was my birthday and my good friend at the bookstore gave me a book as a present, I've always been intrigued by the history of the feudal era and I eagerly accepted the gift."

Rin gulped, she couldn't help feeling intimidated by having two youkai lords stand over her like this.

"I was caught by a poem I found in the book and read it aloud. Immediately, the words glowed! They just lit up before my eyes and before I knew it I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I fell through a ceiling and into Sesshomaru's chambers. He was injured that night, beaten up by his uncle again."

At this, it seemed both parties agreed when the youkai growled and Rin spoke with vehemence at the mention of Sesshomaru's uncle.

"I've been having strange things happen to me since I arrived. There's always something at the back of my mind that urges me to do things that I've never done before. I stroked Sesshmaru's ears on the first day of knowing him, and I healed him before! There was this weird white light that just seemed to envelop us and then all his wounds started closing up and healing."

Wheels were spinning in the minds of the brothers as Rin spun her tale.

"Youru, his maid understands more of what happened, but I don't think we are able to reach her know since she's counted as residing in the enemy's base camp right now. I hope nothing happens to her though.

"I ran away from the castle when Sesshomaru was unreasonably restricting me, and I did not feel like I belonged. So I left and was safe until some creepy weirdo came into my room in the inn, they caught me in the forest. But Sesshomaru fought the whole group off single-handedly and brought me here. That's the whole story."

She took a big gulp of air.

Sujiro spoke then, "Rin, all we want you to do now is help Sesshomaru recover while we work out the facts. Both of you will be safe here, although I think Sesshomaru will get around healing faster, with you around."

With a small smirk, the brothers left the room.

Rin gave a wistful sigh, resigning herself to the inevitable in the turmoil she had never experienced before. She did not understand the politics of this era. She was used to blatant insults or the occasional hustle, but not a full out war.

Then she looked back at Sesshomaru's face. It seemed that a glance at his beautiful face made her forget all her troubles. She felt connected to him on a personal level, and she was sure this connection had evolved to attraction.

_Meanwhile with the youkai brothers - -_

The brothers reached their study and plopped on their usual seats.

Keijiro on the Lord's chair while Sujiro perched in front of the table.

They looked at each other and nodded, "Innocent." They spoke at the same time.

"By the light glowing and healing Sess, I'd say she is either a miko or his intended." Keijiro deduced.

This statement was agreed with, with a nod. "It seems a war is brewing. We must prepare. Neither Sess nor his uncle will give up. And for us, it is enough time bided."

An eventful week passed and although there was still no response from the comatose Sesshomaru.

Rin got to know the brothers more and a friendship formed.

Keijiro was active in speech and action, ready for anything. Rin knew she could joke with him and be reassured that he would not be offended by jests. However, anybody knew better than to underestimate the Lord.

Sujiro was more of a passive person. Quiet and kept thoughts from those he wasn't sure he could trust. However, he was someone you could always count on to be there for you.

The contrast between the brothers complimented each other and together, they formed a formidable pair.

* * *

Rin was on her usual routine. Spending time talking to Sesshomaru after breakfast and a stroll in the lush gardens.

However, she had to admit talking without any form response was quite disturbing.

"I heard some tales about your childhood from Keijiro today, seems like you weren't so stoic as you try to be now. Pinning your tutor to a tree during archery lessons and leaving him there? Never thought you'd have it in you."

Rin giggled at the image of Sesshomaru and Keijiro snickering at his tutor together while said tutor shouted desperately for help. Which no one answered of course since no servants wanted to offend the two heirs.

Sighing at the lack of response, she took a bowl placed at the bedside and dripped water slowly through Sesshomaru's chapped lips. Things went smoothly until he choked on the third spoonful.

Rin hurriedly lifted him upright and rubbed his back as his body leaned on hers as she usually did. But this time, to her surprise, an arm weakly snaked around her waist.

Pulling back, she gasped when she saw a soft smile on Sesshomaru's face. Time stood still as they gazed at each other. Then Rin threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug, which was heartily returned.

However, the moment was shattered when Sesshomaru broke into a coughing fit.

He wrenched himself away from the embrace, wheezing, and curled up on the bed to ease the stabbing pains in his chest.

Struggling to breathe was a chore, and Sesshomaru was soon exhausted.

A gentle hand stroked his hair back from his forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw Rin's worried gaze.

"Alright?" She asked softly, and a hoarse, "hurts…" was the reply.

Remembering the cooling salve that Sujiro had given her, Rin took the bottle of medicine from the bedside drawer and massaged the salve onto his chest until the pain lessened considerably.

Blushing hard, she took out her hand from under his shirt.

'He is just in pain, and you're helping him relieve that pain. There's nothing to get embarrassed over!'

Sesshomaru relaxed, almost drifting into sleep.

"Rest..." Rin got up to leave when a clawed hand caught hers.

"Don't leave me! Please…" Sesshomaru had never pleaded with anyone before, but he felt so unaccustomed to being so weak and Rin just made him feel stronger and more secure, and most importantly, wanted.

Rin recognized his vulnerability and agreed. She got into the bed and hugged him lightly from behind, grasping his hand in hers over his waist.

Sesshomaru's grip on her hand remained tight as he was afraid that she would leave once he slept, and he stubbornly refused to succumb to the lethargy that called out to him.

"Sleep…" When he shook his head, Rin smiled inside at his willfulness.

She turned him around and tucked him under her chin, stroking his hair soothingly.

"I'll be right here until you wake."

Sesshomaru pressed himself into her and finally relented, his grip on her still firm.

As his breathing evened out, Rin realized just how relieved she was, now that he was alright.

Before she dozed off, only one thought resounded through her mind.

_I love him._

_

* * *

_A/N: Again, sorry for the late update. To explain Sesshomaru's behavior, which is totally unlike what we know (and love), this is due to his young age. He has not yet evolved into the cold statue yet, this will come later in the story though.

Yepp! Thank you all for reading!

Reccomendation:

**Come away with me **by **Napea**


	12. Chapter 12 My Heart Beats Only for you

**Lovers **

Summary: My name is Rin. I was given an ancient book for my birthday and it was wonderful! Just what i expected about the amazing story about the Shikon Jewel. But what i did not expect was, to get sucked into the book...and meet the guy of my dreams.

* * *

**On the earlier chapter:**

"Sleep…" When he shook his head, Rin smiled inside at his willfulness.  
She turned him around and tucked him under her chin, stroking his hair soothingly.  
"I'll be right here until you wake"  
Sesshomaru pressed himself into her and finally relented, his grip on her still firm.  
As his breathing evened out, Rin realized just how relieved she was, now that he was alright.  
Before she dozed off, only one thought resounded through her mind.  
_I love him.

* * *

**Chapter 12: My heart beats only for you**_

Sesshomaru woke up feeling especially refreshed and he was sure it had to do with the comfortable pillow and bolster rolled up into a single person. Rin was presently enjoying dinner if he guessed correctly by the dark hue that draped the skies.

With time at hand and a moment of peace, he started contemplating about how his life should go on from now. His uncle had all but usurped his position as lord of the castle and had rallied as many allies as he could at that to secure the stolen prestige that he did not deserve.

It seemed every path boiled down to a bloody fight that would surely end up with more fatalities that necessary. And with the presence of Rin, it seemed the fight was more of a no-go than ever. A knock interrupted his thoughts and looking up, he found Keijiro leaning on the door, in a seemingly casual stance. Their greeting was a stern nod to each other.

No other niceties had to be exchanged; they knew each other too well to beat around the bush and waste time on minor details. "Already planning I see…mind to share?" Keijiro asked.

"You are well aware of my dilemma. Do not pretend you have not inferred from the relationship that Rin and I share. I cannot put her in danger; a fight will make that inevitable. I am happy now. But I will never be what I was; I will never be what I was meant to be"

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact. I can see both of you are happy right now. But how long will that last? You know leaving things like this will do nothing for your ambitious nature. You know leaving things like this will not make Rin happy either. She is a strong willed woman, that is clear. Listen to me, being an heir is you. You were born for it, raised for it, and I know its not any hardship for you. You like it, you like being in control."

"You are saying to fight for my position…but what will I do about Rin"

"I say! Being in love has made you dull and obviously lacking in the intellectual department"

"Humph." Was all Sesshomaru could offer.

"Talk to her tonight. I truly believe she will respect whatever you choose. She is the right one for you, I can tell. Although I have to say it is rather unfair for such a remarkable woman to be destined to be attached to someone as detached as you eh"  
Keijiro chuckled while Sesshomaru looked on amused and exasperated at the same time.

"As always, you are right." The sarcastic tone was not lost on Keijiro. "I will talk to her tonight. I really want to thank you for your hospitality and advice. Allies then..."

"Always."

From beyond the door, Rin stood, smiling softly at the image presented to her. She had not heard the conversation but seeing Sesshomaru and his childhood friend obviously having a bonding moment was enough to make her happy.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called.

Rin carried the tray she was holding into the room and set it down.

"It seems your mate has something he has to say to you. I'll leave you two for the night. Don't do anything I wouldn't alright?" Keijiro left the room with a cheeky grin and a cheery wave. Both remaining occupants were gradually turning red, but Rin recovered first.

"Dinner is served…" Sesshomaru ate while they shared lighthearted conversation. However, their talk turned serious as the night deepened.

"Rin, I have to tell you something. As you know my uncle has officially usurped my position as Lord, I have two choices. If I did not fight for it, my uncle would surely ruin the whole empire, that I am sure. We might not be safe as I am certain he would want to eradicate all traces of threat. Mainly me. If we did fight, there is no doubt that many lives will be lost"

"This choice is yours to make. It is your life, your empire. I will respect any decision you would make because I know you will make the right one." Rin stroked his cheek lightly.

"I don't know what to do. I am not certain if I can take the consequences of my decision…" Rin watched as her future mate's frown deepened and turn into a wince.

"Got a headache with all the thinking? You need your rest you are not fully recovered." She helped him lay back and both enjoyed a somewhat peaceful silence. Sesshomaru felt unnaturally afraid. He would never admit it out loud and he knew that Rin was aware of what he was feeling. For the first time in his life, he had something other than a position to lose. And this time, the stakes were too high to be reckless.

"What do I do?" He whispered feeling unusually vulnerable. This emotion he was familiar with as of late. Rin lay beside him and answered with a simple reply.

"Be yourself"

An understanding was created, strengthening the bond between their souls. Sesshomaru was overwhelmed. He hadn't had anyone understand him this way before, someone to care for him and only him unconditionally, to have their world revolve around him.

He looked at the female beside him, his _mate_.

And shyly asked, "Will…will you…you…kiss me"

He immediately regretted his actions when he was given a cross between a startled and shocked look from Rin. Rin was understandably surprised by this request. But she knew this was something both of them wanted. Needed. Other than the silent understanding, the physical bond between them was crucial.

She was happily startled. That was exactly what she was feeling. She doubted that Sesshomaru even knew with that simple shy request, their relationship would be cemented.

"Yes." Rin leaned forward while Sesshomaru was still suffering from his startled surprise.

It would be apt to say that the moment their lips touched, all thoughts fled. Clichéd but true.

It was all Sesshomaru could do, not to moan. She tasted so sweet, felt so delicate.  
His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him while her own fingers buried themselves in his long tresses. They shyly sought each other out and grew bolder with each sweet caress.

When they finally broke apart, both softly out of breath, Rin uttered those three words, "I love you"

And that was that.

* * *

Ok! This chapter was long awaited? Haha, if anyone was anticipating this chapter sorry for the veryyy long wait. Anyways, do leave a PM/review and tell me what you think of this chapter because a vulnerable Sesshomaru always appeals to me and when the idea of him asking Rin to kiss him pop in my head it wouldn't go away so again, that is that.

Hope all of you like this chapter! Do let me know:D

**Recommendation**:

**A Heart's Strangled Cry** by **Miss Artemis**


End file.
